1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air purification systems and more particularly, to an air purification and ventilation system for use with cooking appliances.
2. Prior Art
Ventilation and purification systems for stoves and other cooking appliances are well known. Many different types of cooking appliances produce smoke, carbon monoxide, natural gas and ultra fine particles that are released into ambient air. In addition, food preparation and cooking activities could also release microorganisms and viruses into the air. Such contaminants could adversely affect the health of the person or persons present in the kitchen or food preparation area. Often, it is considered beneficial to utilize some type of ventilation system to evacuate these air borne contaminants.
In kitchens, most known venting arrangements take the form of a ventilation hood which is fixed above a cooking surface and which can be selectively activated to evacuate contaminated air. However, operating a kitchen appliance, such as an oven, stove, or toaster in the presence of these contaminants could result in not only contamination of the food being prepared, but also may be detrimental to the health of the person present in the kitchen. Ultra fine particles and other particulate matter, comprising both organic and inorganic based matter, are often given off by these appliances and could easily be inhaled or become embedded within food. These particles typically range in size from about 1 nm to about 100 nm and thus, because of their small size, may easily travel deep within lung tissue and undergo interstitialization within the body.
Exposure to ultra fine particles, even though these particles may not be toxic to the body, have been known to cause oxidative stress or inflammatory mediator release, which could over time, induce lung disease or other health problems. Other contaminants, such as natural gas, might leak from the stove or oven and could result in an explosion or fire.
Operating these kitchen appliances in the presence of these contaminants therefore, is not desirable. In addition, the presence of smoke or a gas, such as natural gas or carbon monoxide could indicate a potential fire or other potential hazard. Therefore, continued use of cooking appliances, particularly those that give off heat or produce a flame, are not desirable and could potentially lead to a fire or explosion.
It is therefore desirable to remove these airborne containments, particularly from the food preparation area. In addition, it is desirable to control the operation of various cooking appliances in the presence of these containments. Such airborne contaminants could contaminate the food being prepared as well as damage lung tissue.